Crack 64: The Popstar Returns
Crack 64: The Popstar Returns (Jap. Gōrudosukurappu Daiboken 64: Warui sutāzu no noroi) is Game Which Based on "Rayman 2" Engine. Levels are Very Longest. Cutscenes Animated in 2D (Also as Cartoon cutscene. Animated by DiC). in Gameboy Color Version Named as: Crack Forrasary (2001) A 2D Platform. Initially it had to be called "Crack 3D 2: The Popbiddden Star" but the name was changed to "Crack 64: Popstar Returns" Plot Nintendo 64 And Nintendo DS Version Passed with boring days. Crack Wants to He decided to live in New Home. Crack decided to find Spaceship and Fly to Planet Popstar (named by Crack: New home). One thing is not great, Clandy Fallows Crack. and Thinks and I think that it is a new house. Later Crack lands on Planet Popstar in the Island of Gods. but still he converted. and he had to tell the truth. Who's the boss. and knowing decided to protect the planet from evil Called Clandy Worlds Level 1 - Prologue in Planet Globox Level 2 - The galactic Journey Level 3 - Planet Popstar Level 4 - Waddle Bee Hive Level 5 - the Dreamland Level 6 - the Monster Mansion Level 7 - the Island of Doom Level 8 - the Cloud Kingdom Level 9 - the Toaster Factory Level 10 - the Pengiun Castle Level 11 - Robotic Revenge Level 12 - Metal Industry Level 13 - Finale Level 14 (Secret Final Boss) - the Total Fight! Bosses Laybot - Level 1 The Evil Star - Level 2 Pinky Puffball - Level 3 Queen Waddle Bee - Level 4 Dexter the Alien - Level 5 Senior Boo - Level 6 King of the this Island - Level 7 Trash Bandiclooud - Level 8 MAG 1 - Level 9 Masked Pengiun King - Level 10 Mechooba - Level 11 PsyKirby and Plunger Tank - Level 12 Clandy's Giant Gholot - level 13 (Final boss) Clandy's Final Stand Level - Level 14 (Secret Final Boss) Mini Bosses Clockwork Matter - Level 1 Ginny The Genius - Level 2 Star Monster - Level 3 The Honey Wolf - Level 4 The Star of Doom - Level 5 Hungry Sofa - Level 6 Boss Chase The Naughty Dog - Level 7 Warp The Cloud Monster - Level 8 Mutanted Toaster Monster - Level 9 Clandy Jr. - Level 10 Porkworm - Level 11 Controls A - Jump B - Attack\Shot C-Pad Up + Z - Puffball Prot R - Change The Weapon (Right) L - Change The Weapon (Left) Start Button - Pause Analog Stick - Move C-Pad: Move Camera Z - Cleak Z + A - Tornado Jump Z + A - Jumping From mario 64 (Only Running) Bonus Videos (Cartoons) *Crack Visits Ripple Star *Boring Days on Planet Globox *The Dark Armageddon *No no no! This Crystal is Mine! *Dinosaur Run *Bluey's Skin Color *The Twinsanity of Ribbon *Return of Evil Peter. *The Revenge of Zero *Pop Star Origins *Worms Strikes Back! *Kirby 64: The Alternate Ending *Science of Bad Story Vidoes (Making of) *Making of: CRACK *Making of: Crack's Secret Weapon *Making of: Characters *Making of: Crack's Pinball Usuned Cutscenes *Emmm... Crack. You're Going to Pop star? *Fear Before Times. *Crack Meets... Someone? *Alternate Ending Minigames *Moron Race *Stomp Me! *Monster Chase *Don't Collect Falling Anvils. Collect Apples and Crystals! *Fat butt Melee New Charaters Mangly the purple Breegul Mr.Rat Nintendo DS Remake in 2005 Created Ramake of This Game Called: Crack Popstar Returns DS, This Game Has Been released in: 8 May 2005, New Charaters appearances From 2003 Game Called "Super king K. Rool Bros: Number One!" Charaters Are Called: *Yakooy the Toon link Shaman *Bluey the White Kirby (Painted Blue) *Ugly Dragon *Mrunch *Mr.Rat *Bow-kongser (looks like Donkey Kong Half Bowser) *King k. Mario *King k. Luigi Controls D-Pad - Move A - Jump B - Attack\Shot X - Sprint Y - Cloak Left - Change Weapon (Left) Right - Change Weapon (Right) Y + A - Tornado Jump Y + A - Jumping From mario 64 (Only Running) Nintendo DS ballpen - Toching as Move Camera Soundtrack *Title Theme *Planet Globox *Boss Battle\the Chase *Mini Boss Battle *The Galactic Journey *Pop Star *Waddle Bee Hive *Dreamland *Slide Theme More Comming Soon! Category:N64 Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:2000 Category:Games Category:Crack Series Category:Nintendo Games Category:Remakes Category:2005 Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2.5D Games Category:3D Games